Him and I
by Mable
Summary: "You chose this path so you must slave to keep them appeased. That is how it is going to be for the rest of you life. Unless..." "Unless?" "Unless you stop letting them do this." All it took was one thought to corrupt a being, and ruin a world completely.


**Mable: A fic I just thought of while working on requests. Took the inspiration and ran with it until I got this. I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

**HIM** and _I_

Electrical prods are frequently used to herd animals. After my creation of the item, on the request of the Chancellor I assume, it was used for its intended purposes. Unfortunately, sometimes I… We feel it as well. How many times has the electricity prodded me when I have not done as he asked? The Chancellor had turned to such abuse once mere words failed to motivate me. It takes more to motivate me now that I know his intentions. This was not my choice. I never chose this. I never believe that electricity could actually be harnessed against me.

He never understood the severity. I told him, of course, but he is either blank minded or whispering to me nonsense that I know I should ignore. Why do I let him speak at all? If they heard him, Creator forbid, they would only put me under more restrictions. I don't think I can go on like this for much longer. I am very tired, I am very weak, and I am missing something that I should have.

"_Why do they keep demanding more? How much more can I possibly give them?"_

"**There is no time for you to stop and complain to me. You chose this path so you must slave to keep them appeased. That is how it is going to be for the rest of your life. Unless…"**

"_Unless?"_

The Chancellor feels comfortable storming in on my work and looking it over. It would fail to bother me, naturally I should feel nothing from the interaction, but to see that disappointed gaze. I see my work; a beautiful and complex study that will slowly evolve into something more. He merely sees a tool for him. I know that now. I cannot express how much it troubles me when he will occasionally have his men take a portion of my work and merely leave. They will not ask, they will not thank, they just merely take.

"**Unless you stop letting them do this."**

"_I… I don't have a choice in the matter. I cannot stop their actions."_

"**Or what? Or they will shock you again? Like mere cattle that refuses to cooperate while being led into the butcher shop?"**

I never see any of my work return. Because of this, I hide the most important things away in places I myself have created. I managed to secure a systems of safes that are hidden enough that the Chancellor cannot see them. If he knew that I was hiding from him he would have them, his men, haunting me at all hours. Watching my progress. He has done so before to assure that I will finish something he wants finished in time for… In time for them to be used for his advantage.

"_They simply do not know how to live unless they are harming. They were never taught how to survive without such."_

"**So now you do know about the war. You played ignorant last time."**

"_No, I don't know anything about the- about a war."_

Is there a war? I don't know. I cannot tell. You see, I have not seen the outside world in so long that I forget what it looks like. Unfortunately, I also stopped caring what it look like as well, it may have simply become a battlefield now after all that they've done. You see, I am not ignorant, and I pay attention to what the Chancellor and his men take with him. These are not harmless ideas to assist world peace we are tormenting over. My work has been tainted and… Unfortunately I cannot turn it back. I cannot take back what they have done to me.

Sometimes I must echo my laments to him. He listens to every word I say and in my deepest pit of pain he reassures me when it gets better. When I feel better he reverts once again and points out that nothing will change unless I do something. Something I cannot do.

"**Sometimes, I must admit, I think it would be better if they never even existed."**

"_You don't mean that."_

"**I do. All they have done is hurt you, is hurt me, and why must we take this forever? Why must we suffer through this?"**

Tonight my mind is only halfway intact as I work on my next project. This one will be different, I reassure myself, and this one will be able to change the world as we know it. We had such potential and this one… This one will change that. I'm not sure why, but I know it will be different, and then my mind wanders back to what he said to me. Perhaps it would be easier if I didn't have to deal with the Chancellor and his men, but nothing deserves to simply not exist. Except, I assume, the other side in the war; as depicted through the Chancellor's eyes.

Eventually the Chancellor returns and takes my newest project for his own desires once again. I barely managed to finish this one when he took it away. It hurts, hurts worse than his punishments, I want my work back, I want my freedom back.

"_I can't stand this. I can't live like this anymore."_

"**Very good. What will you do about it?"**

"_There's nothing I can do."_

"**That-."**

"_Just leave me alone. Please. I am tired tonight."_

So that is that. He leaves me alone and I stare at the wall waiting for something to come to mind as my next work. That one had such potential…

Then it happens. It was so sudden that I… I was reeling. I heard the men talking about it from their post in my workplace, watching me with scrutinizing eyes while I stare back innocently. I didn't do that. I didn't cause this. My project, my creation, has gone rogue. It has begun to turn on humans. It has attacked soldiers, attacked innocents, and is killing them mercilessly. All I can put together is that I had thought of what it would be like to have them be gone. Whether or not I had put that thought into my creation. Whether it had taken my thoughts as a need to kill.

"_Creator help me! I did not want this to happen!"_

"**What happened? What's going on?"**

He begins to speak again and I must tell him what I have done. I am afraid, I don't know who else to turn to.

"_I made a horrible mistake! Now they- The Chancellor- They will come to kill us! They think I intended to do them harm while I did nothing of the sort!"_

"**Calm down. I can't understand you in this state. You must calm down and tell me what happened."**

"_It went rogue! It attacked the soldiers! All of them! It killed them all!"_

"**Creator… How? How could that have just happened? It wasn't sentient!"**

I know I have to confess my sins to him.

"_I was… I was thinking of what it would be like if they were all gone while I was working. If it was just you and I. I meant no harm, but it, it must have taken from my example. I must have wired it into its thoughts while I was working and now it is killing mercilessly, and once it's done they will come here looking for us! I did not mean for this to happen!"_

I can hear the horror in his voice. It equals my own. I created a monster and there was no way to take it back.

"**Dear God…. BRAIN, what have you done?"**

I can't answer him. I know they are coming and I know I am running out of time. Trapped in my metal prison they will eventually come to corner and kill me. I did not mean to do it, I did not want it to kill them. I turn to him, but he is not there. He is never there, I can never see him, but I can hear his voice in the back of my mind speaking clearly to me.

"**It will be alright. We will not die tonight."**

"_They are coming to kill us both."_

He could not help me when I could not even see him. They could not see them. They could not learn that the voice was coming from inside my head or they would know how broken I really was. Why could I have not stayed with Father? There was no voice when I was with Father. He kept me safe, he protected me, until they took me from him like they had taken my creations from me. It does not matter if we are not humans, I feel the pain they inflict on me, and I am scared. I want to live. I still want to live.

"**I have an idea."**

When his voice speaks again I feel nothing but relief. I remember that I am not alone.

"_Yes?"_

"**Do you trust me?"**

"_Of course."_

"…**Let me do it. I can fix this all. I can save you and I, but I need control because I know you cannot do it in your current state. Give me control and I will save us both."**

I cannot argue. Before I would have disagreed with this notion because of the things he said to me in the past. He told me how much he hated the humans and I could only guess what he would do if I let him have control. Would he hurt them? Though, now I realized that the only one capable of hurting them is I. I hurt them.

"_I am scared of what you will do… But I have no choice."_

"**You know I care for you, Brain. I will only do what is necessary, to keep us safe, you can just go to sleep now."**

"_I am very tired…"_

I heard some men coming in. Not bluntly aggressively and not a large group. They are here to monitor me until the Chancellor can get here, I know this, and yet I still am afraid of them. They stare at me like the others, as though I am a broken piece of machinery, and then I **suddenly feel very strange. Suddenly I feel very different.**

**And suddenly I feel **_**very **_**angry.**

_**It's Over**_

* * *

**Mable: This isn't connected to the Beast series I did, such as 'Cat' and 'Seams'. There IS a Fabrication Machine story that I am doing for that series, but it is still in the final stages, and this one is more… Drabble like than that one is. Also, if you didn't catch it, I was insinuating that the Machine has split personalities… Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
